


A Logical Reason to Reject A Reunion

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Firestar - Freeform, Lisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Spock's graduation and independence ,why did Sarek not attend? Was there a logical reason?</p><p>Written by Lisa (Firestar).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Logical Reason to Reject A Reunion

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star

17 December 2007

Archive: Selek if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where.

Summary: Spock' Graduation and Independence why did Sarek not attend? Was there a logical reason?

Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.

A/N: Spell and grammar checked but not betaed read at your own risk. Thoughts and telepathy are in Italics. Shouting is in capitals.

A Logical Reason to Reject A Reunion

 

NC-17

 

Sequel to Graduated Independence.

Admiral T'Pol walked with Amanda out to the flitter. She knew that Amanda had left most of her guards at the Consulate not wishing to place them in an awkward position with the ambassador. She had only T'Mara and Daniel with her today and it was not enough in T'Pol's mind. While she was no longer young she would do her duty and keep the lady safe. She was gladdened that she had come even though it would anger Sarek. Her nephew was being stubborn and inflexible. He had clearly seen her and there would be Hades to pay. He had never quite forgiven her for offering and for then sponsoring Spock. However T'Pol like Amanda knew Spock needed to spread his wings and soar. If he had remained on Vulcan a part of him would have withered and died. T'Pol knew that feeling only to well.

T'Pol spotted a figure and said quickly. "T'Sia I must make a call. I will with your permission join you shortly."

Amanda smiled. "Of course. We will see you soon." Amanda watched her leave and then allowed Daniel move her along. She sighed she hated the constant security even if it was her brother.

T'Pol moved forward quickly hoping to avoid an incident. However it was not to be..

Lt. Commander Cartwright tried to push his way past a standing hooded figure.

"Lt. Commander May I have a word with you." A commanding voice ordered.

Cartwright swung around and clipped the figure not wanting to be detained.

Lt. Commander Cartwright turned and froze as to icy cold green eyes skewered him. A strong hand held him firmly in place.

He then recognized the face as the hood feel back. "Ambassador what may, excuse me sir I did not know it was you---"

He was pushed into an empty room hard. The figure clearly having little patience.

T'Pol swore softly using words she learned from her mate many years ago as she flipped her communicator open and order the area cordoned off. She then called Vulcan guards to protect the ambassador. Sarek was truly angry.

"SILENCE ! you will listen to me. I am most displeased at your actions. Who do you think you are to show so little respect to SHE WHO IS MY LADY WIFE!"

Cartwright froze. He had never seen an angry Vulcan. Yet the ambassador was shaking with rage. He went to back up as a strong hand caught him by the throat and lifting him high into the air. "Insulting My Son and Heir was one thing. He has chosen his path and so he must accept this lack of proper respect due to his person and position but His mother has not! She is Lady Amanda Of Vulcan. She who sits on the High council as an Advisor to T'Pau. She is the second ranking VULCAN here on Earth. SHE IS A HEAD Of STATE!" Each angry word was said loudly and clearly. He shook the Lt. Commander with little concern or care.

T'Pol motioned several Starfleet security officers to keep the crowds away and back. Vulcan guards kept the Star Fleeter personnel way.

So much for a diplomatic talk with the Lt. Commander. She sighed almost in relief as she noted that at least the ranking the Starfleet officers were Andorian. Who have thought I be glad to have Andorians around.

"If you ever raise your voice or insult she again I will ripe you apart and feed you my pet sehlat and dog. DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR!" Sarek tossed him aside and the Lt. Commander gasped for breath. He was shocked as a voice came through and commanded. A voice he was never so glad to hear. He was certain he was a dead man.

"KAIIDTH, Sarekem. He has learned the error of his ways. I will attend this. Now go meditate." Admiral T'Pol commanded.

Sarek stiffened. "Of course you are right. I.deal with him. He is never to be near she again! I want him away from Spock. A deep space mission. Near none of my house!"

"It will be attended to Shaile." T'Pol said. "I have just the assignment for him."

Sarek shook for one moment more. He glared at the Lt. Commander and then stepped away. "Call for transport."

T'Pol nodded and quickly called for a transport for Sarek. He was clearly in a bad way. No wonder he did not come to the ceremony with Amanda he was fighting for control. She just hoped Amanda was ready for this early Ponn Farr.

"Did you see that he attacked me! I will have him ---"

"Damn it Lt. Commander I highly suggest you shut up." T'Pol ordered.  
She was clearly angry.

Lt. Commander Cartwright froze stunned. He had never heard a Vulcan curse and say shut up.

"I suggest you remain silent and listen to me. You have just insulted two heads of state. You have shown a lack of respect for a significant ally of Earth. You have attacked a member of the Federation council. Any and all of those charges could easily end your career and place you in the brig for a long , long time. So, unless you agree to my terms I will see this happen and kick your from here to Kronus. Am I clear. Nod if you understand."

Two angry Vulcans in less then an hour What was going on? Vulcans did not show emotion. Cartwright was many things but he was no fool so he nodded.

"You will go immediately to your quarters and pack. You will request assignment on the USS Farlin and you will take the rank reduction to Lt. and serve as their auxiliary helmsmen. I am told you have some small skill in that area. If you protest or offer any complaint I will make certain that your career is over. I might also just decide that Cerberus II does need a protein infusion. I will not allow so bigoted an officer to serve as an instructor at the academy. I have heard many things but until today I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. However no more."

"That will hurt-"

"You have three choices Cartwright you can take the rank reduction ,you can resign Or I can simply snap your neck. Your call Lt. Commander. What shall it be?" T'Pol's patience was clearly at an end.

Cartwright swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes Admiral." How he hated Vulcans.

T'Pol motioned a Andorian in a Starfleet uniform "Go with him and see it is done!" She knew the youth was a quad mate of Shran's daughter so her orders would be followed to the letter.

"Yes Admiral My pleasure." the young Commander said. "Come on Lt. " He emphasized the new rank. "You have a lot of packing to do."

Cartwright cursed but he had no choice not if he was to stay in the fleet. There be a reckoning he swore. Not if he was to avenge his family.

***************************

Hours latter Amanda went to T'Pol side.

"Can you deal with Lt. Commander Cartwright?"

"It is done T'Sia. He saw the logic of requesting an off world assignment. He won't be a problem anymore."

Amanda's brow rose at this. "I see. The logic?"

T'Pol simply nodded. "T'Sia you might wish to contact Sarek. I believe he may have a logical reason for not attending today."

She frowned. "There is no excuse--- He rejected Spock.."

"T'Sia he has a certain Fever."

Amanda stiffened. "Damn him he never.." She looked stricken and ran to the flitter.

T'Pol was glad Spock had left earlier he did not need to see his mother's panic. At least Sarek had a good reason for not coming with the family his control would never have held.

************************

Sarek meditated but it was not working. He needed She. Nut she had not come she had left him alone. She was angry with him. She would not forgive him his actions. Just when he thought he would go mad he felt gentle lips on his back.

"Sarek I am here."

The bond opened and he felt love and total acceptance he had been so afraid. She would not come.

"Sh. I am here and we are one." Amanda said softly as she allowed him to draw her close. The fires of course it stole his logic.. Then she thought no more as he made sanity flee. Now they had only the fires and each other as it should be.

Mine! Sarek thought then he gave in and the fire raged. He would deal with his son on an other day..

The End for Now..


End file.
